


Anything for you

by sinsofasnake (Ceruleansins)



Category: MGSV - Fandom, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruleansins/pseuds/sinsofasnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what, ahab, spit it out" he smirked. "why are you here?"<br/>venom thought he saw the devil for a moment, but he didn't care. it was big boss and he'd go to hell with him, for him, as long it's him.<br/>"because i'd do anything for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> just in case warning: abuse (some physical mostly emotional and psychological)

            Venom breathed in and breathed out slowly, trying to calm his nerves. Venom was sitting on the side of his helicopter, legs hanging out. He stared at the gray skies and waters, wondering if they were mourning for him. Venom tried, again, the breathing exercises his pilot taught him months before, but they didn’t help _again_. They’re usually didn’t not like his cigars. He took out another cigar from his pocket – his 10 th one; he didn’t want to use his electronic cigar – and lit it. He puffed out clouds of smoke that quickly faded away, wishing that he, too, could fade away with it.

            After a couple of minutes of smoking, Venom thought about his current situation. He was to kill a man – no, he was to kill a legendary man that could earn the respect of leaders higher than himself and could command armies of thousands. He sent to kill a man that he, too, respect, admire…

And love by another man he also admires and love. His bitter XO, Kazuhira Miller, who would never feel the same way about Venom again, because he was too much like the Boss. Yet, there were days, weeks, months, where his XO would scream at Venom, wondering why Venom wasn’t the Boss. He would yell how he wished Venom was the real Big Boss. He’d interrogate Venom about how much he knew about Big Boss’s betrayal, and how much he was lying. And although Venom was named after the pain and hatred felt by the members of Militaires Sans Frontières after the destruction of MSF and the previous Mother Base, he doesn’t think he could ever be as venomous as Kaz could be. He hates it when Kaz would scream at him, but he loathes it when his beloved XO would tell him all the ways he was the Boss’s greatest failure, how pathetic and cowardly Venom is, and how he would never become Big Boss, while assaulting him.

But Venom puts up with it. He doesn’t think about how much Kaz meant it and whether it was the alcohol speaking or not. He never thinks about whether Kaz remembered each tirade. Or at least he tries not to, and It helps him when the next day, Kaz would treat him as if it never happened. He’d treat him if he tolerated Venom, and as if they never learned about the true Big Boss, sometimes, Kaz treats Venom as if he loved him. Those days were the best; Kaz would tell him how much he appreciated Venom. Kaz would kiss Venom, hug Venom, reassured Venom that he was useful, wanted. Being with Kaz during those days made him feel like he was alive again, even if they are at Outer Heaven. He’d put up with Kaz’s venomous side if he could forever be in heaven with Kaz.

 Sometimes, though, Venom would wonder why he would take the abuse. Often his heaven would never come and would never stay for long. He could’ve left, instead of staying. Was it love, pity, guilt, or was it because that’s what Big Boss would’ve wanted? Maybe he _was_ cowardly and selfish, because leaving meant losing another important person. Whatever it was, he stayed with Kaz, instead of leaving for Big Boss like Ocelot did. He stayed with Kaz, instead of leaving for Big Boss, even after Big Boss rewarded Venom handsomely. He stayed with Kaz, even when he dreams of Big Boss. And he knows that Kaz knows this, even if it took Kaz a long time to realize it. He saw that Kaz made an effort to stop drinking as often and tried harder to be kinder to Venom a year ago, so Venom tried harder and struggled to rid his dreams and thoughts of Big Boss. For awhile, things were good.

Until, one day, a couple of months ago, Venom received a message from Big Boss, who wanted to meet up again. Kaz found out. He was furious, demanded to know if Venom was reporting to Big Boss all this time. There were times Big Boss gave information to help them but that stopped long ago, because Kaz thought he was playing them again. Venom wasn’t sure, but he followed Kaz’s decisions. Venom reassured Kaz, saying he wouldn’t betray him like Big Boss did. Why would he, when Big Boss betrayed Venom too? Kaz stopped his tirade and came up with an idea. Venom should go meet up with Big Boss and kill him; "to give him hell for taking away our lives." Venom was never sure that Kaz believed that he was on his side, so he thought Kaz was ridding of him, at first, but Kaz needed someone to send Big Boss to hell. But to be honest, Venom wouldn’t mind if he was carrying out his death sentence, because…

            “Everything for Kaz,” Venom murmured, finishing up his cigar. "Probably sending us both to hell..." He saw land and the pilot yelled that they were almost there. Venom wondered if the pilot knew he was sending Venom to his death, but he didn’t bear any ill will towards him. He never did towards his soldiers. He felt lucky when he thinks of his soldiers. They all were loyal to him, even when he wasn’t the Big Boss.

            “Boss, we’re here” the pilot yelled. The pilot lowered the helicopter close to the ground, and said,” Be careful, Boss.” Venom nodded and hopped out of the helicopter. Before the helicopter left, Venom quickly yelled thank you to the pilot, and he saw that the pilot hesitated and gave him the thumbs up. He watched the helicopter leave and stared at the place where he couldn’t see it anymore.

            He finally turned around and stared at the seemingly abandoned building where Big Boss was waiting. After awhile of bracing himself, Venom knew that Big Boss would not wait any longer and he went inside. It was a small building with a small area with a kitchenette and there were only two doors. He opened one door, and there was no one there. He nervously opened the second one, and there he was, Big Boss.

            The plan was to attack Big Boss while they were in the middle of conversation, but when Venom stood in the doorway, looking at the back of the man before him, he couldn’t do it. The man was turned away in a small room with an old mattress in the corner, but he was still intimidated. Venom couldn’t leave; that’s not what Kaz wanted, that’s not what Big Boss would’ve done. Instead, he spoke.

            “I came to kill you.” Venom took out his gun and pointed at the other man’s back, waiting for him to respond. He heard Big Boss chuckle, but he didn’t do anything. Big Boss took out a cigar and a lighter and turned around to face Venom.

            “It’s nice to see you again, too, Ahab.” Big Boss lit his cigar, took a puff, and said, “Although, that could be my narcissism speaking.” He chuckles again in that deep voice of his, and Venom felt his heart leap. They stood there for a couple of minutes, no one speaking, until “So you came to kill me. Kaz finally got to you?”

            Venom didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to say. He was trying to calm his heart and nerves. And Big Boss knew. Although Venom was doing well as Big Boss, there were some traits that were not him, and this was one of them. Big Boss would never act like this, freezing up in front of an enemy, but Venom would.

            “Put down the gun, Ahab, before you take out my other eye,” and for some reason, Venom complied. “Come here,” Big Boss commanded, and Venom, again, complied. “Do you really want to kill me?” Big Boss demanded, glowering at him. Venom didn’t answer. “Ahab” But Venom didn’t answer, he stood there, staring at Big Boss’s bluest eye. Venom gave Big Boss a once over, pausing at the original's bulge and muscles. 

            Big Boss sighed and took out his knife. He saw Venom react, but Venom didn’t attack; he just stepped a couple of steps back. “Come here, Ahab,” Big Boss said. Venom came to him, and Big Boss gave him the knife. Venom looked at the knife and then back at Big Boss, confused. “I don’t think you know how to use a knife as well as you used to?” Big Boss questioned. “Hold the knife with the blade facing up, so it’s easier to cut and you won’t lose your grip.”

            “Boss…?” Venom said confused.

            “You need to kill me.” Big Boss said, matter-of-factly.

            “But…” Venom mumbled, looking down, and he knew that he wasn’t acting like Big Boss. He knew that Big Boss was disappointed in him. But he couldn’t kill this man, and he wasn’t sure if it was because Big Boss’s doing, Ocelot’s doing, or if he just couldn’t do it. He looked at Big Boss like a lost puppy, and Big Boss sighed.

            “Here,” Big Boss said. He grabbed Venom’s hand that held the knife, stood in front of Venom, and made the hand move in front of him. He stepped to the side to make sure Venom saw. “You need to hold it like this.” He moved Venom’s hand so he would hold the blade up. “Do you want me cut me here or here?” he asked, while moving the hand to his neck and down to his stomach. Venom didn’t care. There was the scent of tobacco and leather that held him in a trance. He wanted Big Boss to move his hand lower until it reached the Boss's certain area. 

            “Ahab,” Big Boss said, sternly.

            “Sorry, Boss,” Venom said quickly. He looked away, embarrassed, hoping the Boss didn't know his true desires. He heard his radio go off, and Big Boss let go of his hand. He was disappointed and was about to excuse himself, when he saw Big Boss shook his head. He had to stay, so he sat down on the mattress and Big Boss went to lean against a window.

            “Snake, are you there?” Kaz’s voice said.

Venom grunted affirmatively.

            “Are you alone?”

Venom looked at Big Boss, who nodded. Venom grunted affirmatively.

“Like are you off in a different room by yourself or is he gone?”

Venom hesitated and looked to Big Boss, but he didn’t do anything.

“Snake?"

Venom clenched the radio harder.

"He's in a different room, right? It's ok I di-"

“No, I killed him. He’s gone for good.”

“Really?” Kaz said disbelievingly.

"Yes, I sent him to hell, Kaz, for the both of us." Venom silently apologized to Kaz. 

“Great, Boss, that’s why you’re the only one right for the job,” Kaz said, hesitantly. “I knew you could do it. I’ll send the chopper--”

            “No”

            “No?”

            Venom grunted and turned off the radio. He knew Big Boss was staring at him, but he didn't want to look at Big Boss after a shameful act. 

"Venom..." Big Boss said. "Look at me." Venom looked at him. "Why'd you do it? Thought you have fallen for Kaz." Big Boss smirked, and Venom felt a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and lust. That smirk of his reminds Venom of the better days from the past.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading i love bbvenom but there aren't a lot so i thought i'd contribute.  
> unfortunately, it's not as i wanted and this is my 1st fic in a long time, so sorry for giving you a plate of something terrible, and sorry if the summary made you expect something else  
> so please please let me know what you think! i'd probably rewrite this later since my brain is just one fart for now  
> also not sure what to tag this fic so if there needs to be something added or edited let me know


End file.
